


dsmp oneshots (requests open!)

by t0mmysliver



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Light Angst, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0mmysliver/pseuds/t0mmysliver
Summary: oneshots abt the dream smp! requests are open and basically the only thing i won't write is smut! tags will be updated to include more specific content! please request stuff for me to write i wanna keep this hyperfixation alive!
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	dsmp oneshots (requests open!)

HI IT'S ME AGAIN!!

uhhhh I have the urge to create a requests book! I'll do anything that isn't sexual because I am _~asexual~_ and _~a minor~_ but other than that I'll pretty much do anything. I might struggle with some because I'm not fully caught up on everyone and everything but if that's the case I'll probably just ask for some context and make sure ppl know it might not be accurate

i'm also not sure if i'm comfortable writing romance - i **won't** write abt ppl who have expressed discomfort abt it but i can try write it for ccs who have said they don't mind? but uhhh i identified as aro for a long time and also most of my relationships were uh. wild. ANYWHO

it doesn't have to be related to the dsmp lore/canon compliant, it's just abt those chars. it could literally be 'sleepy bois go shopping' or 'QUACKITY MURDERS A MAN ON HABBO' idc 

i have a couple ideas already but idk if i'll write them on this (i might??)! also don't expect long shit like in my other story _go tonight, mad one_ , these will probably be short drabbles, probably like 5000 words max? and might not be as detailed but hey! i'll try! 

listen i'm the edgiest mf around i live angst i breathe it - as long as it's not smut, i will probably write it (with the appropriate triggers, obvs). and on the opposite side of the spectrum, i will write the fluffiest shit, yknow those reeds ppl eat and like fluff expands from it, i will write something fluffier than that if you want. i've seen some littlespace/agere/petre stuff in the tag and i'm willing to write that too, it just might not be v good

pog thru the pain lads


End file.
